My own TMNT
by E-hero tornado
Summary: I'm putting myself in this. this is the 2003 series.
1. Chapter 1

_I like putting myself in cartoons. It's ok to dis._

In the sewers of New York, 6 mutants were training, 5 animals: 4 turtles and one rat, and 1 mutated human. "The shadows give a ninja power, can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourself?" a rat said. One Turtle jumped and missed. "Too noisy Donatello." another Turtle came out, but missed. "Too clumsy Michelangelo." The human came out with a sword and tried to get the candle, but the rat jumped and the human crashed with the other two. "Nice try Jay" another turtle came, but failed. "Poor choice Raphehal." The last Turtle was above the rat, and used his swords to cut the candle, and then blew it out. The rat named Splinter turned on some lights. "Well done Leonardo." "Teacher's Pet." said Raph. "Ninja dropout." replied Leo. "OOOOhhhhh" Mikey, Don, and Jay said. Raph and Leo gave each other mad looks, but Splinter interrupted. "My sons, ah. My sons. If you are to become true ninjas, you must use these skills that I teach you to good use. The outside world will not accept you for who you are." "But what about me?" Jay asked. "I'm the only human in this family, but I guess you won't let me out either." "You may not go out Jay. I forbid it!" Splinter yelled out. "Yes Master Splinter." Jay said in reply. Mikey was busy trying to squish a fly. Everybody looked at him when he did it. The family then felt the sewers shaking. "Hey, what's going on?" asked Jay. "Earthquake?" asked Mikey. "In New York? Possible, but not likely." said Don. A hole was then made in a wall, and out came some robots. What are those things?" Jay asked. "New york city cockroaches?" Mikey asked. "These are much bigger, and besides, we squish bugs easily." Jay replied. "Who cares, let's get them!" said Raph. They all went to battle. Raph with his sai, Leo with his katana, Mikey with his nunchuks, Don with his Bo staff, and Jay with his sword. They all battled hard. When a Mouser came in front of Jay, he blasted it with some energy coming out of his hand. "I think now is a good time to use my powers guys." said Jay. "Just make sure to get rid of them." said Raph. Some mousers were eating some of the wall support, and the home came crashing down. Splinter was on one side, and the turtles and Jay were on the other. "Master Splinter! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Leo yelled.

Jay and Leo tried Digging Splinter out, but it was no good. "Where is he? Splinter" said Jay. Donny tried a different approach. "What are you doing?" asked Leo. "I'm calling Master Splinter, or trying to." said Don. Splinter woke up and heard his shell cell ringing. He tried turning it on when he answered. "Hmmm" "Which button do you press to turn this thing on?" On the other side, Leo, Don, Raph, Mikey, and Jay were happy to know that their master was alright. Leo talked into the shell cell they had. "Master Splinter, you already answered it. You don't have to push any buttons." Leo said. "Ah. Leonardo, whatever those things were, they managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must move." Splinter said. They decided to meet somewhere around the sewers. Mikey was saying his goodbyes and when he finished, he said "Good bye home sweet home." "Hello cruel world." Raph then said. "I wonder how things will be from now on?" asked Jay. "I hope we can get to Master Splinter." said Leo. They all walked and saw that the mousers ate through other parts, and they blocked the only way to get to where the teens were going. "Guys, I think we have to go topside." Jay said. "Are you crazy Jay?! Disobeying master splinter?" Leo asked suddenly. "We've got no other choice Leo." Don said. "Alright, but we're only going up to go down the next man hole. Remmber what Splinter said. We can't afford to be seen, let alone captured." "We got it the first thousand times Leo, now let's go." Raph then went up the ladder next to them, and they went up to surface level. Raph was up first, but Mikey complianed about looking under him. "Hey guys, manhole cover at 12' o clock." Jay pointed out Raph went across the street, but an armored car pulled up over the manhole cover they were trying to get to. Some young men got out of the car and went inside a building next to them. Raph tried to move the car, but a few minutes later the men came back, Raph hid inside the car, and Mikey said, "Poor choice Rapheal" in a Splinter tone of voice. The men were talking about the robbery they pulled off. They put the money in the truck while Raph was on inside top. They then took off with Raph inside the truck. "We've gotta follow them Jay said. He then used his powers to make a sphere around his stepbrothers, he flew up, and started to follw the car. "How about you let us run on the roofs?" asked Donny. "Okay" said Jay. he let them go, and they started to run. Meanwhile, Splinter got to the rendezvous point, but while he was waiting, more of the same robots who trashed the lair came and attacked.

On the surface, the brothers were still chasing the truck, but it finally came to a stop in a sizable place. The four stayed out of sight, one of the thugs told another on to watch the truck. Mikey, Leo, Don, and Jay made a plan. Mikey went over and tapped the big thug. The guy named two-ton turned around. "Hey, this is a no parking zone." Mikey said. "Here's your ticket, and here's your fine!" Mikey then kicked the thug and sent him down. "Nice work Mikey." Leo said. "Eh, it's a ninja thing." They all went to the door which was protected by an electronic keypad. "What ever happened to good old-fashioned pad-locks?" Mikey said in digust. "Where's the fun in that?" Donny replied. "This one's all mine." he said as he twirled around some screwdrivers he had in a bag he was carrying. "You do realize that Jay can just go intangible and get Raph out." Leo pointed out. "How about we let Don have some fun." Jay replied. "Thanks." Don said to Jay. Raph was trying to say something inside the van. "What's that Raph, I can't hear you." Mikey taunted. Raph then ran to the door and hit it. "Okay, I heard that." Mikey said. "I'm trying to work here." Donny said. Meanwhile, Splinter was fighting the robots, but then the floor gave away. When he fell, he then walked some, and then found something cool.

On the surface, Donny finished getting open the lock, but Raph then jumped out and attacked Mikey. "Uh Raph, we've got bigger problems." Jay said as he looked in the direction of the van. "Like what?" Raph retorted. Raph and Mikey looked at the thugs that were coming their way. "Look at the freaks, what's with the dweeby costumes? This ain't Halloween." Random thugs were saying. "Your going down freaks!" The supposed leader said. "Nobody messes with the purple dragons, espicially wearing stupid turtle costumes." The turtles and Jay prepared for battle by spinning around their weapons. They then attacked the purple dragons. The thugs then ran away. "That was too easy." Jay said. "I hope there are more of those goons." Raph finished. Mikey looked behind his back. "Yeah well, looks like you got your wish." The brothers looked behind them and saw a bunch of people wearing black. "Are those guys, ninjas?" Leo asked. The black ninjas then jumped down surrounding the mutants. "Well, they're certainly ninja-esce." Mikey said in a worried tone. "I am soooo going to enjoy this" Raph said. Leo, Don, Raph, Mikey, and Jay then attacked. Leo using his Katana, Don using his Bo staff, Raph and his sai, Mikey with his nunchuks, and Jay with his sword. There were more ninjas coming Jay's way, "Let's go for a spin." H e then spun around releasing some energy, knocking them all back. For a while, they were doing good, but more ninjas came. "We can't keep this up, we've gotta go." Jay said. "And how do we do that?" Mikey asked. Jay then got an idea. "The car! Donny, try to get control of the car, we'll watch your back." "Good idea Jay." Leo said. A few minutes later, Donny hotwired the car, and they were good to go. "This bus leaving now for anywhere but here." Donny went at the wheel, Leo Raph, and MIkey got in the car. Jay used his power to create some dust so that they could get away. He then flew into the car, then closed the doors. "This has been 1 mondo bizzaro day." Mikey said. "First those robots come and trash out lair, and what's with all those ninjas? Ninjas in New York City, besides us? It's just not right." "Talk about not right, look at this." Raph said. as he opened the bags that showed money. "Show me the money!" Mikey said. "This isn't finders keepers Mikey!" Leo retorted. "As much as having this is fun, Leo is right." Jay replied. They stopped beside some policemen in a car. "Take care of this money, will you guys?" Leo said as the bags were tossed on the car's front." They then took off. They found an underground entrance. "Why couldn't you just clone yourself to help fight the ninjas Jay?" Mikey asked. "I didn't have enough time to copy myself, jsut be glad we got out of there alive. "We wouldn't have to face those guys if Raph didn't goof up!" Donny remarked. "But thanks to Raph, we put the smack down on those dragon goons, returned money, and got an armored car." Jay pointed out. "Okay whatever. Let's just find Splinter." Leo reminded them all. They found their way to the rendezvous point and found Master Splinter. "Hey Master Splinter" the teens said. "So much has happened today." Leo said. "Yes you can tell me about it later. But now I wish to take you all home." The turtles and mutant looked confused. "We don't have a home, those robots destroyed it." Jay said. "I think I have found a solution to our housing problem." Splinter replied. They all went down the pipe. "I don't see our home." Mikey said. "Look with your heart, not your eyes Michelangelo. And walk this way." Mikey then imitated Splinter walking. Don hit him with his staff. Leo, Don, Raph, Mikey, and Jay then found what Splinter was talking about. There was a huge cavern that looked like it was man made. "Wow, this is beyond awesome." Mikey said. "See my sons, change is good." Splinter said. "We couldn't agree more Master Splinter." Leo said. "Good, now let's see you boys clean up for a change. This place is filthy." "AAAAWWWWW." "You'd better have enough power for cloning Jay." Raph said. "I do, fortunatley." Jay replied.

In a tall building, the purple dragon head was talking to someone wearing Japanese robes. "Sir, my men. We lost the armored car with the money, but we were attacked, by some karate frog creatures or something. It wasn't my fault." "Enough!" the man said. "I promise sir, I won't fail you agian." the goon said "I know, you won't fail me agian, EVER!" the man said. "No sir please. AAAAAHHHHH!!" Evil laughter was then heard.

_I'm sorry if you don't like it. I like puttinig myself in stuff. I'll try to get this updated. _


	2. new home

Mikey, Don, Splinter, and Jay were fixing up the new lair. Jay was moving some stuff from the old lair around the new one. Donny was using his techo-mojo to make the lair even more livable, Splinter was sewing a practice dummy, and Mikey was busy putting a bunch of T.V.'s together. "What's wrong Mikey, can't decide what to watch?" Don asked. "I like the tube as much as you Mikey, but I think this is a little too much." Jay said to his step bro. "I need more power guys, the turtle cave has to be set to maximum entertainment potential." Mikey had everything plugged in, and he then turned it on. Some power went out in the city, but it got back up. "The turtle cave? That's lame." said Don. "What would you call our new diggs, the shellter." Mikey said. "I don't really think we need a name." said Jay. "Ahem" Splinter interrupted. "We shall call this place, home." Splinter said simply. "Hm, catchy." Mikey said. "Now, what is keeping Leonardo and Raphael?" Splinter asked. "They just went to get the last of out supplies from the old lair." Mikey answered. "I also have a clone with them for help." Jay added. "And the way the new sewer slider is performing, they should be back any minute." Don said as he was looking at a broken version of the robots that caused them to move.

Leo was carrying the last item, a glass container that was a little broken and had the letters "T.C.R.I." on it. "Our home, for 15 years, and this is all that's left." "When I find out who built those home-wrecking robo-roaches." Raph said as he punched a part of the wall. "Come on Raph, no need to trash this place more than it already is." Leo reminded. "As much as I want to find out who built those things, we should just go." said Jay's clone. The two turtles then went on the vehicle and they started to move. Jay just flew. "Now Don said that the Accelerator hasn't been tested yet, so take it nice and slow!!!!" Leo said as Raph hit the accelerator. Jay had to go faster. The S.S. was then moving all around the sewer walls, Jay followed it's movements. "I call this a successful field test wouldn't you Leo?" Raph asked. They all went to their new home. Don was still looking at the robot. "Even though it is inactive, that thing still makes me uneasy." Splinter protested. "This is state-of-the-art robotics Sensei, I've just gotta know what makes them tick." Donny replied. Raph Leo, and Jay's clone came back, then the two went back into one Jay. "Good news Mikey, your DVD collection survived." Leo said as tossed the box to Mikey. "Awesome, then let's throw in something light on story and heavy on gory, cause it's time for fun." Mikey said as he used the remote to turn to T.V. on. "I try to keep it low on violence." Jay said. There was a news report on. "In a press conference today at Stocktronics Incorporated, New York's leading New technologies firm." "Boring" Mikey said and yawned. "Wait, I wanna see this." Donny said. "Founder and CEO Dr. Baxter Stockman was on hands with his latest innovation." the reporter said. There was an African American with glasses talking. "A wise man once said , 'Build a better Mousetrap and the world will lead a path to your door' I say 'Let the path leading begin' for I, Dr. Baxter Stockman have designed the solution to the city's every-growing Rat problem. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you The ultimate expression of rodent termination technology, The Stocktronics Mouser." He lifted a white sheet over something, and much to the Turtles and Jay's surprise, It was one of the same robots that destroyed their old home!

"I can't believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would try to pass off these killer robots as a good thing." Donny said in disbelief "Huh, and what's with those glasses?" Mikey said as he used a the mouser head the mutants had. "Do I look silly." He said mocking Stockman. Raph just got mad and thrusted one of his sais in one of the T.V.s. "I say we go over to Stocktronics and kick some serious shell." Raph said while spinning his sai. "Absolutely not!" Splinter said as he blocked him and hit him with his stick. "Your last venture to the surface was a complete disaster! You can ill-afford to be seen by more humans." "Hey, I'm a human and I grew up with you guys." Jay remarked. On the T.V. the interview was still going on. "My lab assistant, Miss April O'neil, will release several rats into the simulation chamber." There was a lady with red hair holding a box of rats. "April, proceed my dear." She went to maze and released the rats. "Now witness the sheer genius of my Mouser in action." Baxter said as he put the mouser in the maze. It found a rat and tore it up. "Whoa, I'd sure hate to be a rat in this town. Oh, sorry sensei." Mikey said suddenly remembering that his teacher and "dad" was a rat. "And the mouser's search and retrieval function are all ingeniously controlled by a remote mother computer." April and Baxter were in their office looking at the camera recorded news. "Oh this is so great. My friends, my family will finally see that I do work with THE Baxter Stockman." April said overjoyed. "You flatter me Ms. O'Neil, I like that." Baxter replied. "Hm, that's odd, I was running a diganostic check, half of the Mousers aren't even responding." April wondered aloud. "I'm sure it's nothing April. Just a minor glitch, I'll have someone look at it." "But what if the Mousers have been tampered with? We should check and.." "That won't be necessary April. Now if you'll excuse me, I must speak with an important funder." Baxter said as he went into a room. April became suspicious.

In the lair, Jay, the turtles, and Splinter were all training. Jay struck first. He kicked, then swung his sword. But Splinter blocked with his stick and hit Jay back. "Quicker on your moves Jay." Splinter said. Donny then attacked, but Splinter got to him. "Do not lean with your shoulders Donatello." Leo then jumped with his swords, but Splinter knocked him back. "Faster on your counterattack Leonardo." Mikey attacked too, but got floored. "Mind your foot-work Michelangelo." Raph attacked too, but Splinter put him to the wall. "You are distracted Raphael. You must learn to focus your attacks." "I'd like to focus my attacks on that Stockman guy." Raph retorted. "Why can't we go topside and teach him a lesson?" "Because I forbid it!" Splinter replied. "We will resume your training in the morning." Splinter said as he went into his room. "Hm, we will resume your training in the morning." Mikey mocked. "I heard that." Splinter replied. "Busted" Donny finished. "I just wanna break stockman's head!" Raph yelled. "Relax Raph," said Mikey "we don't need no stinkin surface world. We've got more channels than cable T.V., cool video games and DVD's" "Or you can help me with these robot parts." "If I get one working, we can trace it back to it's source and find out what Stockman is really up to." said Donny. "I'm just going to play some cards." Jay said reaching for his Yu-Gi-Oh card collection. "I'm gonna turn in for the night." said Raph. "Since when does Raph turn in so early?" Leo asked out loud. "Since he's trying to hide something." Jay said in his head.

Meanwhile at Stocktronics, Baxter Stockman was talking to a mysterious person on a communicator. "The mousers will be ready when I say so, the first test was" Baxter started. "A complete failure, I do not tolerate failure!" said the person on the monitor. "Which is why you'd make a lousy scientist" Baxter replied. "The test was supposed to expose any possible flaws. As a result, I've upgraded the Mousers so that they'll do better, and the plan will go as you said." "They had better Stockman, for your sake." Unknowest to Baxter, April was listening to every word he and his client were saying.

Back at the Lair, Mikey was napping, Don was working on the Mouser, and Jay was playing himself, that is, he cloned himself, so he could have some fun with his cards. A shadowy figure was making its way out of the lair, it was Raph. "Out for a late-night stroll?" Leo said standing in front of him. "Get out of my way Leo." Raph replied. "Splinter said we stay put." Leo remarked "Look, I'll go through you if I have to." Raph said getting ready to battle. "I'd like to see you try hothead." replied Leo getting ready. "Careful what you wish for Splinter Junior." Raph and Leo began fighting. "Going by yourself is suicide Raph." A voice came. Jay then became visible. "Will you stay out of this and decide how many clones you make.?" Raph replied. "Raph, we're brothers, and as a sibling, I must say that going to Stocktronics without us and a good plan is virtually suicide." Jay replied "You're a human, and your lucky Splinter took you in that day. We're stepbrothers." Raph remarked. "I know that, but I grew up with you guys, and to me, you're all family." Jay said. "Though I don't know what you guys would think of me if I told you my whole story." Jay thought to himself. A mouser was then leaving the lair. "Hey guys, I got one working." Donny said as he, Mikey, and Jay's clones went after the robot. "Come on, he's faster than he looks." Mikey said. The clones went back into Jay. "Well fearless leader, are you going to let them go?" Raph asked. "Master Splinter is so going to kill us." "Well, are you coming or what?" Leo asked. "If you insist" Raph said as he left follwed Don and Mikey. "I hope we can get this over with soon." Jay said.

At Stocktronics, April was working. "Goodnight April," said Baxter "try not to work too late. You know how I hate to pay overtime." "Goodnight Stockman." April replied. When Stockman left, April went into his office and started to look at his stuff on his computer. "Let's see what sort of 'plan' your cooking up with these mousers Dr. Stockman." April said. She then saw a symbol. "What's that thing for?" She clicked on it, and there was an elevator.

In the Sewers, the five bros. were following the Mouser. They were in a big place where a lot of water was pouring in. "Careful guys, we don't want to end up as turtle soup. And you be careful too Jay." Leo pointed out. "Sure you can fly, but don't get to reckless." "Yes o fearless leader." Jay said in a not so serious tone. The mouser began to climb up a wall. "Resoureful little critter." "What do we do now?" Raph asked. "Like Master Splinter says, a ninja is always prepared." Leo said as he took out a band with spikes. "I thought that was the boy scouts." Mikey protested. Jay flew up and waited for his bros.

April went into the elevator and it went down.

"Next time let's leave the wall crawling to the dude in blue and red tights." Mikey said. "You read way too many comic books." Leo said. "Hey, Spidey's a cool guy." said Jay. "Well why don't you use your powers for helping others up there?" asked Mikey. "I decide what I do with them Mikey, besides, I bet we'll find a way to help others." replied Jay. "Another thing, I don't know what Splinter would say to me doing that. I might be doing good, but if I did become a hero, someone may try and track me down and they would find out about you guys. And I don't want to put you all at risk." Jay also said. The Mouser went into a pipe and the boys followed them. "What if that thing eats through more metal or rock?" Jay asked. "I shut down its jaw funtion, that thing couldn't chew its way through a gumball. But the Mouser WAS eating, through pipes. "But, I'm sure I shut down that function." Don said. "Looks like Don's finally lost his techno mojo." Mikey said. "It must have a security override function. Let's follow it." "Uh-oh" Don said. "What is it?" Leo asked. "If I'm not mistaken, that's a serious watermane hanging right over our heads." Don said. "So?" asked Raph. "So, our little mouser friend just ate through the pipe support." The water began leaking. "INCOMING!" The water pushed away the five mutants. They started to fall in the last room they were in.

While they were falling, Don used his staff to hang on a pipe. The turtles grabbed onto him going down. Jay used his powers to latch onto a wall. "Ow, watch where you point those spikes Mike." Raph said. Mikey. "Keep your shell on Raph, I've got an idea." "Mikey, wait what are you." Leo said. But Mikey lept out at the wall and his brothers followed him. Jay recovered and started to fly again. "Are you guys all right?" Jay asked "Puth, just peachy." Raph said spitting out water.

At Stocktronics, April was still going down the elevator, and it stopped. "Finally." April said. She walked and saw a bunch of Mousers being made, thousands maybe. "I don't care how bad the city's rodent problem is, this is serious overkill." April said to herself out loud. While she was walking, a motion detector sensed her.

In the Sewers, the brothers made it past the water drain. "When I get my hands on that metal menace I'm gonna grind him into little bot burgers." Raph said angrily. "Easy Raph, we still have to keep him in one piece." Don said as they put the armbands away. "How are we going to find him?" Mikey asked. "I think he left us some clues." Leo said pointing out the broken pipes.

At Stocktronics, April was hacking a computer. "Rat problem my foot, what are you really up to Stockman?" April said to herself. "Now Ms. O'neil, that would be telling." Stockman said. "Suffice to say, my army of Mousers will make me a very rich and powerful man." he finished. "But aren't you already a very rich and powerful man?" April asked. "Ahh April, so brilliant, yet so naïve. I will truly miss working with you." Stockman said. "You mean I'm fired?" April asked suddenly. "In a manner of speaking." He said pressing a button on a control pad he had behind his back. A claw reached out and grabbed April and set her down with the mousers. "I'm afraid I can't let you live April. You've seen far too much and, well, let's just say I have trust issues." Baxter said working at a computer terminal and got the mousers to attack April.

In the Sewers, the five bros found their way to a subway tunnel and found the mouser. "There he is" exclaimed Jay. There was a subway train coming and when it passed, the mouser was gone. "Whoa, Robo Houdini." exclaimed Mikey. "Wrong, Robo hitch-hiker." Leo said as he saw the mouser on the back of the train. "Two can play at that game." Raph said as he jumped onto another train. Leo, Mikey, and Don jumped on too, but Jay flew to keep up with them. "Let's see that robot outsmart us" said Jay. "Incoming train!" the turtles warned their brother. Jay looking and instantly turned intangible and invisible. "Thanks for the warning guys." said Jay. The mouser got off and ate another way out, but the four turtles and their mutant stepbrother followed.

At Stocktronics, the mousers were proceeding to attack April. April got a fire extinguisher. "I know how to use this, so don't make me." April sprayed some water vapor, but the mouser was unaffected. She then used the container to hit the mousers head, and it broke. The other mousers came and attacked her. One bit off the bottom of the fire extinguisher. It releashed fog and April made her getaway. "You can run Ms. O'neil, but you can't hide from my mousers." April made her way into the sewers and continued running.

In another part of the sewer, the brothers were following the mouser. They saw it when they reached the end of the tunnel. Mikey spotted another mouser. "Hey who invited him?" he asked. "I've got it." Raph replied when he threw a shuriken. "Good shot bro." Jay said. But the Mouser got up, and more of them were appearing. "These drones are tougher than the last batch." said Leo. "And there's a whole lot more of 'em too." finished Raph.

The five brothers got out their weapons and started to fight. Mikey fought while spinning his nunchuks and kicking. Don used his Bo Staff and got some down. Raph used his Sai and broke a bunch. Leo sliced they're heads off with his blades. Jay used his sword and also used some powers. A mouser tried jumping on Don, but Jay blasted it. "Chaos energy ball." He shouted out as red energy blasted the mouser. "Thanks Jay I, watch out!" A mouser tried getting Jay, but Don got it back. "We even?" Jay asked. "Even" replied Don. The fighting continued. "These mousers are incredible," Exclaimed Donny. "The servo mechanics, the metal, the circuitry." Geez Don why don't you just marry one already?" Raph asked. "And what's it with you saying chaos when you use your powers?" asked Raph. "I like the Sonic video games a lot." said Jay. "Remember, we need keep one" Don started to say as Jay blasted the last one, "in tact." Don said in disbelief.

Meanwhile, April was cornered by some mousers that Stockman sent after her. She was in front of a wooden gate that kept her from going any further. She was so scared. "AAAAAHHHH!" Just as she was about to go, The five mutants came and used their weapons to destroy the mousers. One was left, but Jay blasted that one, saving April. "Oh thank you, thank you so much you saved my." April said but look at her saviors. "Hey, how ya doing?" Mikey asked. April fainted. Mikey picked her up. "So, can I keep her?" he asked. "No Mikey, but we should get her to safety." Jay said. They all agreed, so they went back to their new home.


	3. backstory

In the Lair, April was sleeping on the couch. The turtles and their stepbrother were circled around her. She then woke up. "Oh man, what a dream. Turtles and a powered human fighting robots, did I fall asleep watching T.V. again? That was the, freakiest thing I've ever seen." April said looking at Leo, Don, Raph, Mikey, and Jay. April looked around. "Hi" said Mikey. "AAAAHHH!" April screamed. "AAAHHH!" Mikey yelled out. "Please don't do that. I almost jumped out of my shell." Mikey said catching his breath. "It, has, three, fingers." April said as she got a pillow over her head. "I'm asleep, I'm asleep, I'm asleep, I'm asleep." "This isn't going very well.' Don said. "And I thought we had the talking to humans thing figured out with Jay." Mikey complained. "Are you okay?" asked Jay as he walked up to her. "You're a human, help me, or are we both dreaming?" April asked. "One, this isn't a dream, two, these guys are my family." Jay said out loud. "AH! I am sooo asleep!" April kept saying. Mikey yawned. "She's making me sleepy." "I know I saw her on the T.V., but I don't think she's like Stockman." said Jay. "Hey you." Raph asked tapping her on the shoulder. "What?" April asked. "What can you tell us about those Mouser robot things." "Well, at first I thought they were for cleaning up the city's rat problem, but then I got suspicious and, OH!" April suddenly realized. "I'm talking to it." "What?" Leo asked. "I'm talking to you. Okay April, you're talking to four giant turtles and human who says they're his family. The only logical explanation is, your dreaming. Hi, I'm April." She said to Jay still out of it. "Hi April, are you okay?" He said in an unsure tone. "Yes, everything's completely fine." She said. "Good." said a deep voice. "AH!" April looked at Splinter. "Then perhaps you are ready to answer some questions?" he asked. "You're, you're a. Uhh." April then passed out. "You sure have a way with the ladies huh Master Splinter." Donny said. "What do we do now?" Jay asked. "I'll snap her out of it." Raph replied. "Raphael, No!" Splinter said. "Call me when she wakes up." Mikey said as he put headphones on and listened to some music.

At a bank, everything was great until a shaking was felt and alarms went off. "What's going on?" A worker said as he looked at the cameras, but they were all broken. One was working, but a Mouser broke it. More mousers were in the vault taking out money, jewels, rings, anything worth keeping in a bank. "These security measures are a joke, an insult. Nothing can stand in the way of my genius." Baxter Stockman said as he controlled the mousers on their stealing spree. Policemen arrived, the bank head came to them. "Quickly, something's happening in the vault." But when they opened the vault, nothing was there, the mousers escaped. All they left were footprints.

In the lair, Mikey was still listening to music. "Hey, Hey earth to Mikey." Raph said out loud. "Ow, what?" he asked. "She woke up, Leo made her some tea and she's ready to consider we might be real." Raph answered. "Awesomely radical dude!" Mikey said loudly. "You keep talking like that and she's gonna pass out again." Raph retorted. "Hey." Mikey remarked. April was sipping some tea. "So are you okay now?" Mikey asked. "Yes thank you. I've decided that this is a very long dream that I keep not waking up from, or it's the weirdest thing that's every happened to me." April replied "Woman we have something important to discuss." Splinter said. "What is it?" April asked. "We have never revealed ourselves to the upper world, you have placed us all in grave danger." Splinter said pointing to his sons. "But Master Splinter, she needed help, and we helped her." Leo protested. "Yeah, aren't you telling us to always do the right thing?" Jay asked. "As you grow up, you will know about how to do the right thing. I am afraid we find ourselves at your mercy." Spitter said talking to his sons and then to April. "Oh, I would never tell anybody. I mean, who would believe me?" April said and tried to point out. "She's got a point." Don replied. "Yeah, we're UNBELIEVABLE!" Mikey said in a rocking tone. "Geez, where's your off switch?" Raph asked in a mean tone. "I don't think he was born with one." Jay said. "Seriously, I promise I won't tell." April replied. Splinter then looked at her, and then knew she was telling the truth. "What was that for?" Jay asked. "This is called, trusting your gut." Splinter replied. "So, if I'm keeping your secret, what exactly is it? Who are you guys, or 4 turtles, a rat, and a human with powers.?" "The story goes back to when I was what you called normal." Splinter started to say.

"I remember a day, that changed the course of many lives. I saw a boy carrying a glass jar, with 4 pet infant turtles. An old blind man was crossing the street. But there was a truck coming. A black boy behind the boy with the jar moved to help the old man, but accidentally bumped into the boy and he dropped the jar and it broke releasing the turtles in the flowing water. The black boy moved the old man out of the way, but the truck swerved. As it did, a metal canister fell out of the back and fell into the stream. The container broke open releasing a glowing ooze that covered they're bodies. When I got down there, I also saw a baby sleeping with a sword and a blanket. The ooze was on it as well. I took pity, and gathered them in a coffee can. When I picked one up, it shook off the ooze and it got on me. I took them all to my burrow. I had to come back for the baby which was hard to carry up, and I also got his sword. When I awoke, I was surprised to see that the 4 turtles had doubled in size. The baby was crying, but the 4 turtles came around him, and he calmed down. The ooze had affected their growth. It had also changed me. They followed me everywhere, except above ground. I knew that the surface dwellers wouldn't understand, we are so, different. The baby apparently could walk, but had to be supported. I was amazed by their dexterity, but even so I was not prepared for what happened one day. They actually spoke, my name. Soon they all were speaking. a while later, the baby accidentally used his hand to make energy come out. The ooze had apparently given him powers. Intelligence followed soon after. Realizing that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place, I began teaching them ninjistu, the secret art of stealth and power. From a battered book of Renacianse arts, I chose names for all of them. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo. When I gave the human a name, he kept saying Jay. I thought he just wanted a letter, but he wrote down with his powers J-A-Y. So he was called Jay. Together, they are.." The boys put up their hands and clapped. "Turtles and Mutant forever!" The teens yelled. "Or something like that that we all yell at once." Mikey said. "First rule, ignore Mikey, your life will be much easier." Raph remarked. "So we have remained in secret, and that is our story." Splinter said. "But, how did you know martial arts?" April asked. "That is a story for another time." Splinter finished. "Hey guys, look at this." Mikey said to the gang while the T.V. was on. "And the police are completely baffled by this daring bank robbery in broad daylight. If anyone as any information, we urge you to call the crimestoppers hotline." There was the bank and the footprints. Mikey just shook his head. "So, anybody wanna take a wild guess what did this?" he asked. "I'm sure that's just the tax collector taking what people don't owe him." Jay remarked while being sarcastic.

April walked up and looked at the T.V. "This must be what I heard Doctor Stockman talking about. He's got the Mousers robbing banks." April said turning to her new friends. "What do you know about this Stockman guy?" Raph asked. "He's a genius, he's also nuts. I used to work for him, but when I got suspicious he turned the mousers on me. Luckily I ran into you guys.." April responded. "I knew I saw you with him on the T.V., but I wasn't sure if you were really with him. And after that save, I know you aren't anymore." Jay said out loud. "Why didn't you suspect anything?" Splinter asked. "Because I could tell she was good." Jay replied. "But I can't say the same for her boss." "He destroyed our old lair." Leo pointed out. "Must've been one of his mouser test runs." April added. "But that was our home." Mikey said. "Now he's graduated to banks." Donny added. "Then what are we waiting for, I say we shut down mouser central permanently". Raph said as he took out his sai and twirled them. "I just love those action movie lines, you write those yourself?" Mikey asked. "This time, I'm going with Raph. It's time to stop Stockman." Jay replied. "It won't be easy. Stocktronics is rigged with the latest up to the minute security tech." April replied. "Bring it on," said Mikey. "Allow me to introduce our very own secret weapon, the techno-turtle himself, Donatello. Take a bow Don." "Aw, cut it out." Don said sheepishly. "CAN WE GO, PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE?" Raph said determined.

At Stocktronics, the mousers were coming from their bank robbery and were unloading the goods. "Excellent, Excellent. The world as they say, is my oyster, and aren't the pearls lovely?" Baxter said evilly. A transmission was coming in. "Aargh, what?" He answered it. "Dr. Stockman." said the voice whom Stockman had spoken to earlier that night. "Make it quick, I'm very busy." Stockman retorted. "I am calling to make sure you are doing your part of our bargin." The voice replied. "I will not stand for anymore of this idiotic interrogation!" Stockman said angrily. "I've advanced the mousers to the next stage and they are securing the funds from the bank as you instructed. Can't you grasp that simple concept?" "Do not presume too much Stockman. The price for failure will be quite, extreme!" Said the person. Stockman hung up. "Imbecile!" Stockman said to himself.

In the sewers, the five mutants along with April where making their way to Stocktronics, but they came across an alarm. "Alarms in the sewers? Is this guy paranoid or what?" Mikey said. "Would you be quiet!" Raph said. "I'm just saying." replied Mikey. "Could April and I have some quiet, this is delicate work." Donny said taking apart the alarm. "OOOO. April and I. This is delicate work. Oh come on." Mikey said first acting out then in a bad tone. They got their way into the building and into the vent system. "There's a computer terminal in there. Get me in, and I can create blind spots in security." April said to them. "Don't look now but we've got a blind spot right here." Raph said pointing to Mikey." "Hey." Mikey responded. "Raph and Mikey have a love-hate thing with each other. You'll get used to it." Jay finished. The got in the room and April got to hacking. "I'm blanking the cameras at 10 -second interval. So you've got to keep moving." she said to the boys. "We'll be back." said Leo. "Good luck." April said turning behind her, but no one was there. "Hey these guys are good." she said to herself. The boys kept moving and headed to Stockman's lab. They went in. "This is too quiet." Leo said. "Um guys, my turtles sense is tingling." Mikey said. "If I had a power like that, I'd be even more worried if it DIDN'T activate." Jay said. The door then closed behind them. The lights then turned on. "Intruders?!" A voice came from above. It was Stockman. "Here to steal MY secrets!? You'll leave here with nothing! Not even your lives." Stockman was looking at his heat sensor, and he was stunned. "What on earth are you?" he wondered. "I suppose I'll have to dissect you to find out." Stockman said as he activated lasers. They started blasting at our heroes.

The turtles and Jay spread out among the room, lasers firing at them. One of them tried hitting Jay, but he went intangible. He then blasted at one with his powers. "How did you do that?" Stockman asked amazed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Jay said. He then kept firing. Don jumped on one and took out it's circuits and it went crazy, then blew up. "Guys, get to Stockman." Jay said while blasting away at the lasers. "Hey Mikey, how about a little slingshot action?" Raph asked. Mikey got out a nuncuk and held it so that Raph could jump. He did, and he got to Stockman's post, and broke open the glass, his brothers joined him. Jay was done blasting as well. "Your reign of terror is over Stockman!" Leo said pointing one of his Katanna at their enemy. "You've been practicing that?" Mikey asked. "You like it?" Leo asked back. "What are you?" Stockman asked dumbfounded. The door behind him opened. "They're with me!" said a voice. Stockman turned around and was surprised to see his old assistant. "April! You're alive!" He said. "And kicking. I've got enough evidence to put you away for years Doctor Stockman." April said angrily. Stockman pushed a button on his control board, but Raph pushed him back. "That's enough." "You're doomed, I've called the mousers back from they're latest mission. They'll eat you alive!" The mousers then came and surrounded them. Stockman of course got away. April tried shutting them down, but it was no good. It's been nice knowing you guys." said Raph. "Even me?" Mikey asked. "Even you Mikey, espically you." Raph replied. But then the mousers stopped. "Yeah!" the guys yelled. "You did it April." said Don. "Um guys, I wasn't able to shut them down." April said. "They look pretty shut down to me." said Mikey holding up a mouser. "Um, why are their lights glowing red?" asked Jay. "The only way I could shut them down was by initiating an overload sequence." April said as the robots began to smoke. Mikey then put it down. "In other words, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Mikey yelled, they all headed for an exit. Jay put a shield around his brothers and April. Then the mousers exploded. The building then went up in smoke. Stockman was running. "I've got them, I've got them all. Oof." He bumped into a large person with a heavy buildup and a tattoo of a red three pronged object on his right arm, and a purple dragon tattoo on the left arm. "You. What do you want Hun?" Baxter asked. "Trouble Dr. Stockman?" Hun asked. "Trouble, no, no. Everything's proceeding exactly as planned." Baxter replied. The building shook some more. Hun grabbed Stockman. "Perhaps you'd like to explain this 'plan' to the master." Hun took Stockman out of the building. "Let me go you brainless musclebound Idiot! Let me go, LET ME GO!"

"And the Authorities are COMPLETELY baffled by the destruction of Stocktronics and the sudden disappearance of Doctor Baxter Stockman." A T.V. reporter said as Leo, Don, Raph, Mikey, April, Splinter, and Jay watched the big screen. They got out of the building thanks to Jay's shield covering them. "What will you do now Ms. O'neil. You are most definitely out of a job." Splinter said. "I don't really know." April said. "We'll help you get back on your feet." Don said. "You guys, you've been so helpful." April said. "And by guys, I mean 4 large talking turtles, a giant talking rat, and a mutated human." "Here's to the new team." Leo said as the five brothers and April joined their drinks. "Yeah!"

Stockman was at a huge building, the same building where the Purple dragon guy was talking to a specific person. And this person was Stockman's funder! As well as the guy who the purple dragon guy was talking to! "So as any fool could see, the whole thing was simply a minor setback. With your continued funding, I'll resume immediately. I'll be back at work, oh, Monday Morning." Stockman said trying to convince them. Hun was watching, and so was the man. He put on a metal thing with two sharp spikes pointing out. "You must pay the price for failure Dr. Stockman." The mysterious person said. Baxter had a look of fear on his face. Hun then took Baxter away. "Where are you taking me, you'll regret this!" The man revealed to be have blue hair while wearing white robes with a blue vest that held the three pronged symbol, one for the right part, one for the left part. Another person came wearing a headpiece along with a mouser head. There was a projector as well. "The last image recorded before the mousers exploded." It showed the image of Jay and the Turtles. "I must put a stop to them. PERMANENTLY!" The blue haired man slashed at the projector screen, and then the spikes glowed.

_I know I said in the last chapter that Jay doesn't want anyone knowing his full story. But now I bet you're thinking how can he have a backstory if he was just a baby. Don't worry, throughout this stuff, pieces will be seen, and I'll reveal the truth. As for his sword, I'll say that has some history as well. Bye for now._


End file.
